esterlynfandomcom-20200214-history
Server
Info Rules * The same rules from Discord apply ingame too. ' * '''Any attempts to crash the server will lead to a permanent IP ban. Enough said. ' * '''Any exploits, bugs or cheats used will lead you to a ban! * Mini-maps are allowed as long as they're fair-play! ' * '''Any donations made to the server will NOT be refunded! We win each refund case. ' * 'Alter accounts are not allowed! They're the same as exploiting the economy etc. ' * '''If your land was griefed while it was unclaimed, that's on you and not on the staff. Server info IP: mc.esterlyn.xyz Server version: 1.12 through 1.12.2 Server host: ExtraVM, hosted in France. Discord invite link: Announced ingame on the server. Staff team Irongrid Rank: Owner Real name: Alexander Age: 16 From: Denmark Aka the guy who's writing this wiki for you to read lol. Creator of the Ironrealm and Esterlyn. Big brother to Cris. Unknowncheats Rank: Moderator Real name: Paulo Age: 14 From: Brazil Mature even for a 14 year old. A guy that can have fun over all and still be serious at the end of the day. He's usually called loog, cause that's his name on steam and just overall on discord too. Auruora Rank: Moderator Real name: Cristian Age: 12 From: Denmark Not a mod on the discord, but is a mod in-game. Alexanders smaller brother. Can be a mature guy but also immature at same time. Trivia There are numerous of plugins that add up to make the server more fun. For example: Snowball damage, to make snowballs a viable source of damage for very cheap, and to be able to make turrets! Yes you can literally make turrets by having snowgolems locked in place, cause now they do damage. Advanced Achievements, so once you're done with Vanilla achievements you can get some custom ones too for rewards! Custom enchantments to add more to the Vanilla+ feel. The ranks Alex made for the server were based on what sounded that belonged to the race. For example, an Agon is a warrior, sounds cool right? A Meodine sounds a lot like it could be a Mermaid right? The list goes on and on. Enchantments What are these custom enchantments you ask? You'll see here. The custom enchantments are based off of each rank in the /rankup pool, which is basically a main feature of the server. General Enchantments These are the only enchantments that will appear on any item, imagine Unbreaking for example, you can put that on any tool. Soulbound This enchantment will bind the item to your soul, preventing you from losing it upon death. This bind will break after respawn. Max lvl 1. Eternal Youth This enchantment grants the tool/weapon/armor piece access to slowly repair itself. Max lvl 3. Curse Enchantments These are the enchantments that you don't want your stuff to have. Beware! Chataurs Heft Your item is ultra heavy, slowing you down in walking speed and mining speed when holding it or wearing it. Max lvl 3. Pachneas Hunger Your item drains your life force, removing saturation and hunger from your bar every so often. Max lvl 2. Corens Curse A curse that slowly destroys the durability of the tool or armor you have. Max lvl 3. Tool Enchantments Think of something that can only be on tools. Efficiency, Silktouch and Fortune. Godforge This enchantment sets afire the hot flames of a long lost forge. This tool enchantment auto-smelts ANY metal ores it comes across. This stacks with Fortune aswell. Max lvl 1. Weapon Enchantments These are the enchantments that can be found on Swords and Axes. Think of something like Sharpness, Looting, Smite and Bane of Arthropods. Agons Luck The Glorious nature of the Agon grants extra XP orbs each time you defeat the undead. Max lvl 2. Decapitation Decapitation is a cruel punishment against people, though not against the Undead. Severing the head of the Undead and keeping them as trophies is exactly what the Agons do. Max lvl 3. Nouverns Quake The overweight fighter can slam his sword into the ground, and blow back anything, excluding blocks! Max lvl 3. Thorons Drain Thorons have their swords blessed with an enchantment that lets them drain the life of the opponent. If they are wounded, they have to continue fighting, they will drain the enemies health. Max lvl 2. Lietrices Venom Poison is now a physical attribute of your sword, and now you can poison your opponents with each hit. Beware that poison heals the undead! Max lvl 2. Skones Breeze Watch the North winds flow through your sword. Send an icy breeze into your opponents and watch them freeze in their tracks. Max lvl 2. Dhaenix Knowledge Use the Dhaenix expertise in the physical world to deal more damage to metal-wearing targets. Max lvl 3. Gnavern Craft The traditional Gnavern Craft grants energy into your sword, letting you deal more damage to your armor wearing opponents. Max lvl 2. Kollaes Rage Kollaes fury makes you faster, stronger and tougher for limited amount of time. You will be able to attack quicker as a result of this fury. Max lvl 3. Kursons Hex Kurson kurses anyone who meets the end of your sword, withering them away, slowly but surely. Be aware though, using this on the undead will regenerate some of their health. Max lvl 3. Bow Enchantments Hunters Poison Your bow leaves a poisonous residue on your arrows, and it will poison your targets. Beware, poison heals the undead! Max lvl 3. Multishot The Coren are skilled archers, they've learned to shoot as much as up to 3 arrows! Max lvl 2. Explosive Arrows Your arrows come with a bit more of a punch... By punch, I mean a much more explosive punch. Max lvl 1. Armor Enchantments Meodines Gills Helmets enchanted with this allow you to stay underwater indefinitely, without having to come up for air. Max lvl 1. Well fed The Nouvern may be overweight, but they do like good food. This enchantment gives you back a bit of your hunger bar every so often. Though it's recommended that you eat food aswell, as it doesn't let you regenerate that much health. Max lvl 2. Cabris Lifespan Extends your life by a certain amount (0.5 hearts per level, the health stacks) Max lvl 4. Phoeppos Vision Phoeppo, the legend, the mythical owl. This blessing grants the wearer nightvision. Max lvl 1. Kronos' Regeneration The Kronos are way more fierce than the Agons. This enchantment lets you regenerate more health faster when you are full. Max lvl 3. Lietrice Jumpboost Half human, half cricket, the Lietrice can jump pretty high, just like a normal cricket. Max lvl 3. Lietrice Haste The Lietrice is half human, half cricket, so it can run and jump pretty darn fast. Use the Lietrice Jumpboost and Lietrice Haste combined to be a great flanker! Max lvl 2. Ranks Inceptor (Default) Costs: Free, starter rank. Unlocks basic essentials. (msg, spawn, mail, msg, tpdeny, tpaccept, tptoggle, list, near, ignore, balance and balancetop) Unlocks ChatItem. (To use ChatItem, hold the item you want to show off, and type in chat i, it will show the amount, enchantment, durability etc) Unlocks Jobs. (Miner, Farmer, Hunter, Fisherman, Weaponsmith, Brewer and Enchanter. To join a job, do /jobs join (NAME), name being the jobs name) Unlocks GriefPrevention (/kit gp, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWekSeMi1OE You earn 200 blocks per hour, and a max of 12500 blocks max accrued.) Unlocks Soulbound, Eternal Youth and Godforge. Unlocks /RTP (Random Teleport, you can only use this every 20 minutes) Rank info: An inceptor is a default entity, a freshspawn. Agon Costs: 1000$ Unlocks Agons Luck. Unlocks Decapitation. Rank info: An Agon is a fearless warrior race that purely dominate the hostile mobs, and has even tamed some at times. Meodine Costs: 1750$ Unlocks Meodines Gills. Rank info: The Meodine race is a weird group, they live underwater for the most part. Coren Costs: 2500$ Unlocks Corens Curse Unlocks Multishoot Unlocks Explosive Arrows Unlocks Hunters Poison Rank info: They're like the Falmer from Skyrim but put in this server. Pachnea Costs: 3250$ Unlocks Pachneas Hunger Rank info: The Pachnea race are unlucky, they were biologically born to wither away anything they touch. Chataur Costs: 4000$ Unlocks Chataurs Heft Rank info: The Chataur race is basically a Centaur Sciapie Costs: 4750$ Unlocks /home (1 home for Sciapie, costs 500$ per trip) Unlocks /back Unlocks /tpa Rank info: The Sciapie race are elves that have biologically advanced so much that they're steampunk now. Cabri Costs: 5500$ Unlocks Cabris Lifespan Rank info: The Cabri race is quite unique, as they live to be up to 1600 years old! Their renegade sorcery is to thank for this, and their outstanding health. Skone Costs: 6250$ Unlocks Skone Breeze Rank info: The Skone are a race that can withstand absolute zero and not even be bothered by the temperature. Lietrice Costs: 7000$ Unlocks Lietrice Jumpboost Unlocks Lietrice Haste Unlocks Lietrices Venom Rank info: The Lietrice race is half human half cricket, very flexible and can jump pretty high. The Lietrice fangs are very venomous too, so humans watch out for that. Phoeppo Costs: 7750$ Unlocks Phoeppos Vision Unlocks /nick (color and name only) Rank info: A cult of people who worship a god which is half human half owl, and the cult is granted night vision for their sacrifices. Nouvern Costs: 8250$ Unlocks Well Fed Unlocks Nouverns Quake Rank info: East southern asian warriors that are overweight. They like to fight, to drink and to eat. Thoron Costs: 9000$ Unlocks Thorons Drain Unlocks 2 sethomes Rank info: Vampiric race that feeds on blood of hostile mobs or passive. Gnavern Costs: 9750$ Unlocks Gnavern Craft Rank info: Insanely educated elders with access to the best metal and arcane sorcery. Dhaenix Costs: 10500$ Unlocks Dhaenix Knowldege Rank info: Evil elders with dark magic to hurt enemies. Kollae Costs: 11250$ Unlocks Kollaes Rage Rank info: Ancient group of elders which have made the Agon race. Very skilled fighters. Kurson Costs: 12000$ Unlocks Kurson Hex Unlocks 3 sethomes Rank info: Humans that wither enemies, quite literally. Kronos Costs: 12750$ Unlocks Kronos Regeneration Rank info: Skilled renegades in the art of health. Zayre Costs: 13500$ The last and ultimate rank. Unlocks /kit Zayre (34 Iron blocks, a Beacon, 2 notch apples. Only usable every month) Unlocks 5 sethomes. Rank info: The gods and rulers of Esterlyn.